But What About the Tea?
by itachi234
Summary: This idea came to me suddenly, almost like I'd said I like trains or something. Kinda hurt. Anyway, it was supposed to be shorter than it actually turned out to be but oh well. Can't sacrifice quality for less quantity can we? Well this is what happens when Lee's slightly OOC and an internet nerd and has no friends and meets a sexy redhead online one day. Crappy sum. Enjoy. :)


Rock Lee took a deep sigh of relief as he finally walked out of the school building. It was Monday, and what a typical, stereotypical, terrible, no good Monday it was. It was the beginning of the first full week back to Konoha High. He was a junior now. Finally, one more year after this and he would be free.

Lee never had any friends. He grew up in a small group home with too many other kids. None of them liked him. They would pick on him, steal his food and had once even cut off his braid he had been so proud of while he was sleeping. He had been in tears all the next day. Then, one summer day, he was finally adopted by a man he surprisingly resembled, Maito Gai. Gai had given him a new haircut, love, and a new look on life. Everything was wonderful until Lee started middle school that year. None of the kids liked him and were always picking on him. No one would hang out with him. Even the nicer kids were afraid to talk to him for fear of the popular kids singling them out as well.

He noticed, however, that it got a little better in high school. Most of the kids seemed to have matured a bit. There was less drama. Every now and then one of the nicer students would even say high to him or let him sit next to them in the cafeteria. There were still the groups of popular kids though. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Neji tormented him on a daily basis, calling him names like 'Bushy Brows' and 'Green Giant' and 'Faggot'. It's true he had big eyebrows, but it wasn't exactly like he had control over that and he wasn't about to wax them. That was for girls. As for 'Green Giant', green was his favorite color so about 95% of everything he wore or owned was green. And he was pretty tall, but still, no need for names. And 'Faggot', well, that was an embarrassing story he didn't like to remember. One day last year in math class, his least favorite subject, Lee had spaced out. He was looking out the window past one Mr. Naruto Uzumaki who caught Lee's dreamy stare and assumed he had been staring at himself. Unlucky for Lee, Naruto had caught him off guard and announced the embarrassing situation to the entire class. Ever since, the whole school assumed that Lee had a thing for Naruto, which wasn't the case at all.

It wasn't like Lee didn't try to make friends. He'd still try talking to people, asking them if they wanted to study together or just hang out or something. It was always no though, if there even was a response. When he got home he tossed his bag on the floor next to the living room table and stretched out on the couch. Dad wouldn't be home for a few more hours. He worked until 5 during the week. Lee felt kind of lonely during those few hours when he was alone, but it was nice all the same. He propped himself up on some pillows and took out his laptop. Since he didn't have any friends, he'd taken to online gaming instead.

He found this site called Evony once, a magical online kingdom you must build up and farm to prosper. He'd even joined an alliance. Then one day he got attacked by some player with huge prestige. He said he hated noobs and would keep going after him unless he quit. He decided that he didn't want that kind of strife from a game so he looked for something else. He really wanted to play World of Warcraft but that looked expensive. He found a game called League of Legends instead, played it for two days and got sick of it. It really just wasn't his thing. A few days ago he learned about another site called Kingdom of Loathing. It seemed like a cheerful, silly place so he thought he'd give it a try.

_Rockhard signed in. _

Rockhard: Hey guys, how is everyone?

BlindSeer: Oh you know, killing some bats, stacking some meat, usual stuff.

WhiteHermit: Hey, still rock hard I see.

Rockhard: You know that's not what I meant when I chose this name :/ I told you. I love rock music thus rocking hard thus Rockhard.

WhiteHermit: Ha, yeah, of course it does.

Rockhard: It does. Do I need to change it for you?

WhiteHermit: Heh, no. I like it that way ;)

BlindSeer: Omg white youre sucha pervert.

WhiteHermit: Oh you know you love me. Lol. So rock, how's it going?

Rockhard: Great, just got out of school, no homework (woohoo) and finally back to my turtle taming :D

WhiteHermit: Sweet

Rockhard: yeah. OMG ASSHAT! This game is hilarious

BlindSeer: Glad you're enjoying yourself

_New message from RedDeath_

Curious, Lee looked at the message. He only joined the clan yesterday, so he was happy someone wanted to talk to him.

_RedDeath: Hey, Rockhard, welcome to the clan._

_Rockhard: Thanks! Glad to be here! :D_

_RedDeath: So, Rockhard huh? Are you really? I can help with that. _

Lee blushed and swallowed hard. No one had ever said such a thing to him.

_Rockhard: No, you misunderstand. That's not what I meant when I made this name._

_RedDeath: No? Too bad cuz I'm really in the mood for some fun._

Lee's blush deepened.

_Rockhard: What, you mean like cybering?_

_RedDeath: Yeah, we could do that, or we could turn our cams on and have some real fun._

_Rockhard: Uhh... sorry but I don't know you and I don't do that sort of thing anyway. .;;;_

_RedDeath: Aww well if you change your mind just let me know. I'll be on all night. _

Lee quickly shut his laptop. He put it on the table and leaned back into the couch, trying to get his blushing under control. His heart was racing. He'd never imagined something like this would happen in a game like that. Was this RedDeath some pedophile? Should he report them? Were they just messing with him? Everything was screaming at him that this was a trick and he should just ignore it.

He decided to go for a run and try and shake it off. He usually didn't go for runs until later in the evening because that's when the town was most empty but he really needed to clear his head right now. He took off at a quick even pace, ignoring the taunts from his peers that usually bothered him. After a half hour he returned home. Unfortunately he was in a worse state than he was before. Half of him thought it was a cruel joke and the other half was genuinely curious. He was, after all, a curious seventeen year old boy who'd never done anything with anyone.

After a quick shower, forcing away any fantasies that may have come up about his very forward clan member, he decided to make dinner. His dad wasn't a very good cook and they'd ordered pizza the last three nights in a row. He had just finished setting the table and serving two bowls of hot curry when his dad came home. "Curry? This is a nice surprise." Gai beamed at him. "I just thought you'd like something other than pizza tonight." Lee beamed back at him, instantly in a better mood now that his dad was home. They gobbled down the curry Lee had made. He was a natural in Gai's opinion. The kid cooked the best food he'd ever tasted. They talked about their day, Gai frowning when he was told about another disappointing school day. He wished there was something he could do but Lee had to learn to stand up for himself. "It's fine dad, really." Gai gave him a quizzical look. "Besides, you're my best friend. No one's gonna be as awesome as you anyway." This made Gai laugh as he brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen. "Haha I'm glad you think so. By the way, I'm going out for a bit tonight." "Aw, really?" "Yep! I've got a date." Lee stared at him, shocked. "Really? That's great! Have fun!" He was really happy for his dad. Apparently he'd never had a steady relationship so he'd decided to take it easy and stopped dating for a while. "Thanks kiddo! I'll be back in a couple of hours." He gave a thumbs up as he walked out the door.

Lee went back over to the couch and turned the tv on. They had Netflix so neither of them ever really bothered with cable. He turned on 30 Rock, one of his favorite shows. Kenneth was his favorite character, always chipper and cheerful and sticking to his beliefs. Jack was his other favorite. He was always so cool and respected and looked up to and funny at the same time. He put the remote down, hesitating as he remembered his laptop. He still had most of his adventures left in KoL. But what is that RedDeath person started talking to him again? Surely if he didn't participate in chat they wouldn't know he was on. With that decided, Lee signed back in going back to his rat bashing. His current quest was to find and eliminate the source of all the drunk rats in the tavern.

He tuned into clan chat just to see what everyone was talking about. Sometimes they dropped helpful hints as to what he was supposed to do next. Didn't seem like anyone was talking though, probably too busy adventuring.

_New message from RedDeath._

Lee deadpanned. How did he know he was on? He opened the message.

_RedDeath: Why hello again Rockhard. I see you came back to see me._

What was he supposed to do? Just ignore him. He can't actually know he'd on, can he?

_RedDeath: Oh come on, why are you being like that. Don't ignore me._

_Rockhard: How did you know I'm on?_

_RedDeath: Wow you really are a noob. _

_Rockhard: Hey_

_RedDeath: But that's ok. So have you considered my proposal?_

_Rockhard: I told you I'm not into that sort of thing._

_RedDeath: Oh come on. It's just a little fun. No one has to know._

No one has to know. The words pounded through him. No one has to know.

_RedDeath: Come on. What do you say?_

_Rockhard: Well, I guess we could, idk, like maybe we should just see each other. I mean you don't know anything about me. I know nothing about you. You could be some 70 year old hag for all I know._

_RedDeath: Aw how cute. You're a virgin aren't you?_

_Rockhard: What does that have to do with anything?_

Lee could feel himself burning up again.

_RedDeath: It's ok if you are. In fact, I like that. Tell you what. I'll turn my cam on first. That way if I look too scary for you you can just say no._

Lee considered this for a moment. It seemed logical to him.

_RedDeath: Skype me. Same name._

_Rockhard: Sure, hang on a minute._

He picked up his laptop and ran into his room. His dad wasn't home but he still felt awkward doing this kind of thing in the living room. He shut the door and locked it for good measure, making sure his curtains were closed and getting comfy on his bed. He opened Skype and searched desperately for the add button. He'd never used it before but he'd downloaded it a few months ago just in case. Finally he figured it out and sent the message.

_RockLee87: Hey, all set._

_RedDeath: Rock Lee? Ah I see, it's your name. Nice word play with your screen name._

_RockLee87: Uhh thanks._

_RedDeath: So, you ready?_

_RockLee87:Um sure I guess_

_RedDeath: Ha. Don't sound too excited_

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Lee accepted the incoming video. What he saw left him breathless. The man in his screen had deep red hair, a kanji tattoo on his forehead, icy blue/green eyes, and a smirk to make anyone's heart stop. He saw the man chuckle and move his lips as if he were talking. Then he gave a bit of a confused look and his mouth moved again. Lee suddenly realized his sound was off. Feeling like an idiot he turned it up.

_RockLee87: Sorry about that. My sound was off._

The man chuckled and the sound coursed through him, making him tingle all over. "I said, what do you think?" His voice was like a rich dark chocolate, melting into him.

_RockLee87: Please forgive me for being so crude but you're hot._

The redhead's eyes widened a bit and he chucked again. "Crude? That? Heh. You're so innocent. So, do I get to see you now?"

Oh that voice- wait. What? Lee had never felt so self conscious before. His haircut, his big eyes, and bigger eyebrows. He was nothing compared to this man. Then he realized that the biggest problem here that he was also a guy.

_RockLee87: Uh, sorry to disappoint but I'm a guy._

"Oh? Is that supposed to scare me off?"

_RockLee87: What? Am I supposed to know you like guys? I don't know you._

"Right. My apologies. So how about it? This video is feeling kinda lonely."

_RockLee87: Also I'm really not as...well... as good looking as you are. I think it'd be better if you didn't have to see what I look like._

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I bet you're gorgeous. Now stop with the excuses. I don't like being blind. He smirked again.

_RockLee87: Well... if you insist._

"Oh I do." The man's smirk widened. Lee took a deep breath and steadied himself. He braced himself for the worst and sent the video invitation. The other man looked for a moment then leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin, obviously thinking. Lee grinned awkwardly and scratched his head. The red head hummed slightly. "Well, I was right." He sighed. "You are gorgeous." He leaned forward again, smirking, resting his chin on crossed fingers. Lee, shocked and stunned just gaped at the red head. No one had ever called him gorgeous before. "R-really?" He stammered, uncertain. "Without a doubt. Now, let's see the rest of you huh?" Lee's blush deepened. "No need to be shy Rock, there's no one here but you and me." Shaking slightly, Lee stood up and positioned his cam so he could be clearly seen from the middle of his room.

"It's just Lee by the way." "Hm. Sexy name. I'm Gaara." Lee's heart skipped a beat. Sexy? Wow. "N-no way. You're name is way sexier than mine." Lee laughed nervously. "Heh, glad you think so Lee. Mmm. You're very tall." "Yeah," Lee rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward. What was he supposed to do? He figured he should do something instead of just standing there. This guy didn't exactly want a song and dance. He decided the next step would be taking off his shirt? Sure. Without giving himself time to think he grabbed his shirt by the hem and flung it over his head, tossing it near the far wall of this room. The red head's eyes widened. "Well," He grinned slightly, showing sparkling white teeth. "Eager to get started are we? That's more than ok with me." Gaara stood up and backed up, adjusting his cam so Lee could see him properly. He ran his hands down his chest and abdomen, causing a rush of excitement to surge through Lee's body. He got to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slowly, almost teasingly and flung it somewhere out of sight. He looked surprisingly short compared to Lee, not that Lee cared. All he could pay attention to were the small rosy nipples on the other man's chest. "Like what you see?" Gaara teased, lightly pinching his left nipple. Lee gulped and nodded. "Yeah." "Good, now touch yourself."

"Eh?" Lee blushed harder. "Come on. It feels good and I bet you'd be drop dead sexy putting on a little show for me. I promise it gets less awkward the farther you go. I'll even do it with you." Gaara demonstrated by running his hands from his neck all the way down to his jeans, dipping his fingers in slightly. Lee felt excitement surge through him as he watched the other man. He timidly brought his hand to his chest and rolled his right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He used his other hand to trace across his chest and dip down to his pants. It felt strange but this guy was obviously into it and he had to admit, it did feel good. He watched as Gaara ran his hands through his hair and threw his head back, thrusting one hand down his pants and bucking his hips once.

Lee's hand traveled down to his pants, noticing for the first time the enormous hard on he had. "Mmm nice. Let me see it." Gaara's voice was a low seductive purr. There was no way he could say no now, no backing out. He undid the button and slowly unzipped his jeans, letting them slide down and kicking them out of the way. The green briefs he was wearing did nothing to hide his raging boner. Oddly enough, the awkwardness was slipping. It was actually really exciting. He looked back to his computer screen to see the redhead completely naked, stroking himself gently. "Very nice Lee. God, if I was there right now, the things I would do to you. Now, let's see the rest of you." Lee could hear the other man's breath hitch slightly and grinned. This was nothing he'd ever felt before. Someone was looking at him, watching him, getting aroused by him Lee grinned and pulled his briefs down, his dick bobbing as it was freed from its cloth prison. He massaged his balls gently, watching as the red head's expression grew hungry.

"Turn around." He demanded. Lee obliged, leaning forward slightly and making his ass stick out. "Oh yes, oh what I would do to that ass." His voice was almost a growl now. "Smack it." He demanded. Lee slapped his ass hard, making slight tears form at the corners of his eyes. "Ah, so good. Now go in." Lee was stopped by this. "What?" "Use your fingers. I want to see you go inside. Unless you have toys?" Lee shook his head. "No." "Hm, too bad. Fingers then. Bend over. I wanna get a good look." Uncertain of how to go about this, Lee looked around his room. He decided to bring his computer chair over and kneel on it backwards, sticking his ass out towards the cam. He made a show of sucking his fingers, making sure they were nice and wet before slowly inserting one into the tight hole. Gaara sighed, breath catching unevenly. Lee looked back to the screen, watching the redhead's hungry expression. He was sitting on a bed now, leaning back, legs bent and wide open with his head propped up by one arm, the other stroking him steadily. "Oh that's beautiful. You're so hot. I just wanna cum all over you." "Yeah I bet you do." Lee retorted, gaining some confidence and adding a second finger, stretching himself as far as he could. He swirled his fingers around, pushing them in and out. It felt good but he couldn't quite reach that spot.

To Gaara's displeasure Lee got up and moved over to the bed. "I can't see you." Gaara frowned. Lee positioned himself like Gaara, legs spread wide, precum dripping from his tip. His other hand explored his chest, grabbing a nipple and pinching hard. "Mmm that's better. It feels good doesn't it." "Oh yes." Lee started pumping faster. "You wish that was me don't you?" "Oh god yes. I want you in me right now." "Tell me. Tell me how much you want me."

"I want to feel your hard cock throbbing inside me. I want you to cum inside me. I want you to fuck me till I bleed and then don't stop. I want you to keep fucking me till I'm numb and can't breath any more." Their breathing was erratic now, both very close. "I want to scream your name as you cum inside me over and over. God. Gaara." Gaara smirked as he quickened his pace. "Again." He panted. "Gaara." "Louder!" "Gaaraaaa-ah!" Lee looked into the screen, their eyes locked and he lost control, spilling his warm white liquid all over his stomach. Seeing Lee cum sent Gaara over the edge and he came into his hand. They both lay there for a few moments, panting. Then Gaara chuckled. Lee looked at the screen to see Gaara sitting up. "Pretty damn hot Lee. I'd like to play with you again some time. But it's late. I've gotta go. Thanks."

Lee looked at the clock. Oh shit. 2am. "Yeah, it's pretty late. That was fun. See you later." "Night." "Good night!" Lee beamed as Gaara smirked and shut off his cam. Lee closed his laptop and set his alarm for the morning. That was the best Monday he'd ever had.

"Move faggot!" Lee stumbled as he was rammed into and a certain blonde asshole ran past him. He really was getting sick of this place, of these people. He gathered up the notebook and pencils he had dropped and headed for his final class, math. Oh how he wished he could just skip his last class and go home. Maybe Gaara would be online.

He sat in the front seat and opened his notebook to a fresh page. He was always sure to take good notes, even if he didn't understand them. Mr. Iruka said good afternoon to the class and began writing equations on the board. He was looking a little worn out too. Lee wondered if he disliked some of the students as much as he did. He copied the equations down carefully like they were some ancient language and if he got one thing wrong there would be no hope of ever finding out what it really means. "We're going to have a pretty easy class today. We're just going to take apart these equations then you'll have some homework. Then you'll have a quiz tomorrow" The class groaned in unison, except this one pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno. She was the brain of this school. Lee was surprised she didn't ever skip any grades. She said it was because she wanted to get the most out of her education but everyone knew it was because she had this enormous crush on Uchiha Sasuke and just didn't want to leave him.

_Plop. _Lee flinched as a ball of paper hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Kiba smirking almost, Lee thought, challengingly. Lee narrowed his eyes and turned back to the front of the class. Great, he missed the explanation of the second equation. Now, how do you get the square root of-_ plop._ Ugh! He turned around to face Kiba again. _Stop it._ He mouthed silently. Kiba squinted and moved his hand to his ear as if he couldn't quite hear what he'd said. What a jackass. As soon as he turned around he felt another thud on the back of his head. He whipped around. "What's your problem?!"

"Lee, is something the matter?" A tired looking Mr. Iruka sighed. "Yeah, he keeps throwing junk at me." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder to where Kiba was sitting. "Oh you'd like it if I threw my junk at you, wouldn't you?" Kiba snickered. "Now now," Mr. Iruka was getting irritated. "We're all adults here so stop acting like children." He turned around to finish the equation. Lee took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on what he was explaining. _Thud._ He felt a hand connect with the back of his head. Kiba had just snuck up to a seat right behind him. "Stop it." he whispered over his shoulder. Some of the other students were snickering. _Thud. _"What's wrong eyebrows?" _Thud. Thud. _ Lee was really losing his cool now. _Thud. _"I thought you liked it-" _Thud. Thud. _Keep cool Lee. "when guys banged you from behind." Gone. "I said shut up!" In less than a second Lee was up, turned around, and his fist was connecting with Kiba's jaw. Kiba slid off his seat to the ground, unconscious. Lee stood there shaking as tears fell down his cheeks.

"LEE!" Mr. Iruka looked pissed and horrified at the same time. "OFFICE! NOW!" Lee grabbed his notebook and stormed out of the room. He hated this place. He never ever wanted to come back ever. _Why does everyone hate me? I've done nothing to any of them. _He got to the office, sighed, and walked inside. The principal was already waiting for him. Great.

"I got suspended today." Lee stated grumpily as he picked at his dinner. "What? How did you manage that Lee?" Surprisingly, his dad looked more shocked than angry. "Some kid kept picking on me so I knocked him unconscious in the middle of class." He'd never lost his cool at school before like that, of course his dad would be shocked.

"Whaaaaat? If he was picking on you why didn't you just tell the teacher?" Ok, he looked kind of angry now. "I did. He didn't do anything about it. So of course he just kept doing it and I don't know Dad, I just lost it." His Dad sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know things have been tough for you but you can't let the other students bother you. I'll talk to the principal tomorrow and see if we can't fix this." Lee's eyes shot open. "No. Please Dad, don't bother. I already explained everything to him yesterday. The kid got detention. He was forced to apologize to me. It didn't make any difference. Honestly, if you talk to him it'll just make things worse. I don't need anyone to hate me more than they do already." Lee could feel the tears start to well up. He just wanted this whole thing to be over with, go back to school and forget it. "Please?" Gai sighed again, got up and went into the kitchen. "Fine but if anything like this happens again I will go in there and personally take care of all of this myself. You're a good kid Lee, don't get distracted."

Deciding he wasn't hungry anymore, Lee went into his room and plopped onto his bed. Finally the wall broke. He couldn't help the cascade of tears that erupted from his eyes. He should just never go back to school. Surely the other students would miss picking on them but they'd probably prefer he just not be there at all. He opened his laptop and loaded KoL. He didn't feel like talking to anyone so he left clan chat closed. He picked around the rumpus room a bit and set off to kill the goblin king, his latest quest. He was definitely no pushover. Every time he entered the throne room the king would deal at least 35 hp of damage to him, sometimes even before he got to attack at least once. It was rather frustrating. Annoyed, he spent the rest of his adventures beating up harem girls and leveling up. Level 6. Good progress he thought. Then a little yellow box showed up in the corner of his screen, signalling a new skype message.

_RedDeath: Hey gorgeous. ;)_

_RockLee87: Hey._

_RedDeath: I've been thinking about you all day. I've missed you. Can't wait till later._

_RockLee87: I don't think we should do anything later, sorry._

_RedDeath: Aw did I do something wrong? _

_RockLee87: No, I've just had a bad day._

_RedDeath: Sorry to hear that. But I bet I could make you feel better, hm?_

_RockLee87: I don't think so. Sorry. But I wouldn't mind just chatting or something. I mean I'd like to get to know you better anyway, other than that really cute guy I cybered with._

_RedDeath: Heh, ok, I guess we could chat. So tell me, what's been troubling you today?_

_RockLee87:Well everyone at school hates me and this one kid really got to me today and I punched him in the face and kinda knocked him out in the middle of class :/_

_RedDeath: Haha! That's awesome. Good for you. Why should you feel bad? That asshole deserved it._

_RockLee87: I've just never hit anyone before. And I got suspended. And everyone hates me even more now._

_RedDeath: I doubt that. You seem like a pretty cool guy. You've gotta have some friends._

_RockLee87: Nope. I mean, I;m not trying to sound emo or anything. I honestly don't understand why no one likes me. It's always been this way. I've never had a single friend. Ever._

_RedDeath: I'm your friend._

If Lee had been talking this would have rendered him completely silent. This guy wants to be his friend? Well, he'd only just met him but why not, right?

_RockLee87: Really?_

_RedDeath: Why not?_

Lee chuckled lightly.

_RedDeath: I mean, I'd like to be more than friends but you know, can't do anything through a computer, farther than what we did of course._

_RockLee87: Haha yeah. Why are you being so nice to me anyway?_

_RedDeath: Like I said, you're a really cool guy and I like you, and that delicious body of yours ;)_

Lee felt the color run up through his face and down his neck.

_RockLee87: Heh thanks :3 I like you too._

They continued chatting like this all night, learning things about each other, flirting, Lee desperately wishing he could just teleport to Gaara's room so they could make this conversation more personal. But it turned out that Gaara lived on the other side of the country, unlucky for him. Maybe he could actually go cross country one day and meet him. That'd be awesome. As it turns out they actually had a lot in common. Gaara had lost his mother when he was a baby, just like Lee had lost both his parents. They both hated lima beans and goat cheese. They couldn't care less about politics, and they were both terrible at math. Finally Lee agreed to turn on his cam, but just to blow a kiss to his new friend before they both went to bed for the night.

The next two days and through the weekend, Lee cooped himself up in his room, video chatting with Gaara all day, playing KoL, checking his facebook, where he now had two friends by the way: his father, who never went on anyway, and a certain sexy red head he was quickly growing very fond of, and experimenting with some sexy things he'd never even thought of before. Oh how he wished he could actually see Gaara in person. They really did just fit perfectly together. They said good night for the final time before Lee was to be allowed back at school.

He quickly discovered that he'd earned himself a new nickname with his little freak out the previous week, Psycho. Almost everyone he passed gave him distant, cautious looks. Apparently Kiba had to go to the hospital. He'd dislocated his jaw and he couldn't eat solid for for a few days. He felt bad about losing his cool but still felt Kiba had deserved it. Luckily for him, Kiba had backed off for the most part. Kiba's friends, however, were very upset that Lee had made a fool of one of their group. Naruto had cornered him on his way out of the building after the last bell and threatened him to an inch of his life if he ever felt so bold again. Lee wasn't phased by this at all. He was used to these kinds of threats from these guys. Lee just smiled and walked away. No, he shouldn't feel bad about losing his cool. Why should he let these guys bother him?

It had been a pretty good Monday, considering. Luckily, he didn't have a lot of make-up homework to do. He had to study for a science lab, had three pages of math problems and they were given a book to read for English class, 1984 by George Orwell. This made him especially happy. He'd read 1984 the previous year. He wasn't thrilled when he read the synopsis but it quickly turned into his favorite book. Well that cut his workload in half.

When he got home, he plopped down on the couch and took out his math homework. He figured it would be best to get as much done as early as possible.

|x+7|9 _Right. Umm. 1+7 is less than 9. _x=1.

-|-7+8x|2 _Trick question! The negative of an absolute value cant be greater than a positive number! HA! _

|3x-2|6 _Carry over the 2 so 3x=8. Divide both sides by 3. crap. Am I supposed to actually do this or keep it as a fraction. Let's just say that x=8/3. _X8/3

After finally completing the second page Lee's head hurt. He decided to take a break and go online for a bit. He opened Skype and sent his usual hello to his favorite redhead and explored KoL for a bit. He was well into what he thought to be the longest quest ever, starting a war between the hippies and the knob golbins. He finished his adventures just as his dad walked in. "Hey Dad." He waved, smiling. "Hey Lee, have a nice day back?" "Yeah I did. No one really bothered me today. It was great." He looked back at his screen, checking his Skype. Gaara still hadn't replied. Weird. He was probably just busy. "Well that's good. Glad to hear it."

When dinner was finished, Lee brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Neither of them had done dishes for a few days so he decided to clean them before the pile got unruly. When he finally got the last plate dried and put away, it was already eight o'clock. He quickly got dressed into his gym clothes and set off for a run around town. It was starting to get cool out. Fall was definitely settling in early. The cool air felt great against his skin. It'd been almost a week since his last run. He'd better get back into his old routine. To make up for lost time he spent an extra 30 minutes on his run.

He was still wide awake when he got home so he decided that a bunch of push ups would one, balance out his workout and two, hopefully tire him out a bit. After about two hundred push ups his arms were starting to get shaky. A good time to quit for the night in his opinion. He opened his laptop to check Skype one last time before bed. Still no Gaara. Well they both had pretty much been glued to the screen for almost a week so perhaps he just needed a day off.

The next few days went just like Monday had. He'd have a decent day at school, do his homework when he got home, aced the test on 1984,advanced to level 13 on KoL, and set up a new work out routine. Everything was great except for one thing. Gaara hasn't been online once. He was really starting to get bummed out. Hopefully he came back soon. Hopefully something bad didn't happen. Nah, he was probably overreacting.

There was a sort of buzzed excitement at school the next day. From what he heard around the halls there was either a new teacher or a teacher got beaten up by some kid or something. He didn't see any new teachers. Maybe it was one of those teachers he'd never actually met? "They say he got expelled because he attacked the teacher and started choking him with his own tie." Whispered one girl to her group of friends. "I heard he pulled out a pocket knife and threatened to slice his throat. It's weird though 'cuz he's like totally hot." He passed the group of gossiping girls, walking toward the science room.

He sighed when a large group of students blocked his path. The science room was at the end of this hall and there were no other ways around. He'd be late to class at this point. "Is it true?" One of the students asked, though Lee couldn't see who was being questioned. "Did you really kill a teacher?" A low growl of a voice answered.

"I think it's funny how I've been here barely five hours and already everyone is assuming they know me and making up stories about me. The reason for me leaving my previous school is of no concern of yours." Oh, so a new student then? From how it sounded he seemed pretty pissed. Poor guy. What if he did kill a teacher. Lee shuddered. Ah! He found a small opening by the wall. He was able to slip by without a hitch. "Now if you don't mind, I'm late to class." Lee heard a bit of shuffling as the crowd of students parted. "Lee?" Lee stopped dead. "What? You know that loser?" He turned around. He knew that voice sounded familiar. "Gaara?" He stared wide-eyed at the short redhead in front of him. Wow. He looked even shorter in person, shorter but cuter. How was this possible? Lee didn't even know what to say. Gaara looked suddenly pissed. Lee flinched as Gaara stormed up to him. "Aww man, Bushy Brows is gonna get it. This guy's gonna beat him shitless. Go Red!" Naruto, of course was screaming down the hall. Gaara stopped less than an inch from Lee who was still awestruck.

"These are the assholes that pick on you all the time?" He pointed behind him at the group who had gathered even closer. "W-what?" Lee stammered. "You let these idiots get the better of you? These morons got you suspended?" "I uh-" "Really Lee, you're way better than them." Lee laughed nervously and looked around. Everyone was at them, some angry at the insults from the new kid, most completely dumbstruck. How did this cool new guy know a loser like Lee? "How... When did you... Why are you here?" The heat was slowly rising into Lee's face as he realized the closeness of the other. Gaara chuckled. "Of all places, who'd think you'd be here. I must be the luckiest guy in the world." Gaara grabbed Lee's shirt and pulled him down into a deep, rough kiss. The hall went silent.

"How the fuck did that happen? How the hell do you two faggots know each other?" Naruto had lost it and was stomping down the hallway toward them. Gaara broke the kiss and whirled around to face Naruto. Though he was shorter by several inches he was definitely way more intimidating. "Who I know and how I know them is of no concern of yours." He got louder with every syllable. "So keep your loud jackass mouth shut and stay out of our business. There's no room for a pathetic insect like you in our personal affairs so back the fuck off." Naruto looked like he'd just been slapped. Gaara dragged Lee toward the science classroom, leaving the rest of the students speechless and one Uzumaki Naruto absolutely fuming.

Lee was fidgety all through science class. He kept looking over at Gaara who looked bored to death and occasionally took to tossing sexy smiles and mysterious smirks in his direction. God he was hot. Lee had to do everything in his power to stop himself thinking _those_ kinds of thoughts. He didn't want any embarrassing mishaps during his last class. _Ding ding!_ Oh god, finally. Lee jumped up, threw everything in his bag and walked over to Gaara, who was also shoving everything in his bag. They walked out of the class together but Lee only got about three feet past the door when he was slammed into the wall. He thought someone had attacked him until he felt Gaara press firmly against him, holding his wrists against the wall. He kissed him deeply, almost savagely, biting and sucking Lee's lower lip whenever the urge hit him. Lee heard people whispering and gossiping as they walked past them but he didn't care. Finally Gaara pulled away, breath ragged.

"Come to my place today." Lee's heart jumped. "My sister is working late tonight and my brother is exploring the area. They'll be gone most of the afternoon." The heat started rising as he thought of the idea of being alone with Gaara. A shiver ran up his spine. "What about your dad?" Gaara just blinked at him. "Right. That's kinda the reason we moved. You see my father was killed last week." "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." He felt suddenly guilty about bringing the subject up. "Heh, don't be. My father and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. In fact, I'm pretty sure he hated me. But whatever." Lee was shocked. How could someone hate their own child? "Don't look so concerned." He chuckled. "But that's why I haven't been online all week. We had the wake and the funeral and we couldn't stay in our house for money reasons so we had to move and my sister had all this legal paperwork bullshit to go through to become mine and my brother's legal guardian. She's only twenty. But honestly," he sighed. "I think this may be the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean you're here. Who could ask for more?" Lee didn't know what to say. Sorry maybe? This is the best thing that's happened to me too? I want you to fuck me so hard? But still sorry about your dad I really don't wanna be so insensitive? He settled for just a quick kiss. He took out his phone and started typing so fast it looked like his fingers were going to fall off.

"Lee, what're you-" "Hold on." _click click clack. _"And done. Let's go." He beamed and started walking toward the exit. Gaara gave him a quizzical look and followed. "What was that all about?" Lee laughed. "Just telling my dad I'd be home late." "Heh nice." His cute redhead led the way to his house. It turned out it was literally just around the corner from the school.

Gaara unlocked the door and let Lee inside. It was a pretty small place but looked comfortable enough for three people but he was glad it was just the two of them. He threw his bag in a corner of the room as if to say _put your shit wherever_ and walked into the kitchen. Lee had been so excited for this moment but now that he was there, all his confidence just washed away, vanished. He ventured over to the couch and awkwardly sat down. He was starting to feel jumpy. What was he supposed to do? Make a move? Comfort him for his loss? Gaara interrupted his thoughts by sitting down next to him and holding out a mug of hot tea. Lee smelled it. Mmm, jasmine, his favorite. Good, tea would help him calm down, soothe his nerves.

There was a clink as Gaara set his mug down on the table and leaned back into the couch. Lee took a few more sips and, figuring he'd procrastinated enough, set his mug next to Gaara's and turn to face his shorter companion. "So..." Gaara raised an eyebrow. Lee was obviously awkward, a trait Gaara found rather cute. "So?" His eyes narrowed, making Lee shift uncomfortably. "So uh... sexy place- I mean nice body- I mean-" He was cut off as a slender pale finger was placed over his lips. His face was beat red. Real cool Lee. He stared silently into icy blue eyes as the redhead shifted and positioned himself so he was straddling Lee. Any hope of concentrating, trying to keep those images out was gone. He instantly felt his whole body heat up. He was already half hard and he was sure Gaara could feel it.

Gaara wrapped one hand around Lee's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. This was was gentler than before. His tongue prodded Lee's lips and snaked its way into his mouth, gently caressing his tongue. Lee let out an accidental moan and froze, pulling back immediately and blushing, if it were even possible, harder than before. "S-sorry." He managed to choke out. Gaara just laughed, a deep throaty, lust-filled laugh that sent heat rushing through Lee's body. "Don't be. It's sexy." He planted small kisses along Lee's jaw. "Just relax." He sucked at the divot between Lee's neck and collar bone, emitting another unexpected moan from raven. He started roaming his hands up and down Lee's stomach and chest, leaning into him and breaking the kiss only long enough to rip Lee's shirt over his head and toss it on the floor.

Lee pawed nervously at the hem of Gaara's shirt. Getting the hint, Gaara ripped his shirt off as well. He leaned into Lee's warmth, pressing their bodies close and lacing their fingers together. He wrapped Lee's arms around him and pressed his palms firmly to his ass. Driving on instinct now, Lee grabbed Gaara's ass, cautiously grinding into him. He didn't want to do something wrong and screw the whole thing up, but Gaara seemed to love this. He bucked his ships along with Lee's motions and made a soft purring sound. Lee was completely hard now. No more hiding it. And Gaara definitely knew. They melded into a rough pattern as Gaara leaned in and sucked on Lee's earlobe. He'd never noticed how sensitive his ears were before. The redhead gently blew into his ear, making him jolt, grabbing his ass tighter. Gaara laughed and kissed Lee one last time before wriggling off him and standing up. He smirked and walked into a room down the hall, motioning for Lee to follow him.

Lee immediately followed, painfully aware of how hard he was. He'd never been so turned on in his whole life. He walked into the room and closed the door, surprised to see that the redhead was already completely naked, lightly stroking his cock. "Touch me." It was soft but demanding. Lee's brain shut off that instant. It was purely instinct now. He knelt before the shorter man, cringing as his pants tightened around his crotch and took the already dripping cock into his hand. He slowly pumped up and down, memorizing every detail. It was so warm in his grip. It felt so good. He watched as the bead of precum slowly turned into a trail and dripped off the tip of his cock. Without a second thought Lee took the head into a mouth, emitting a soft sigh from the other. Gaara gently wove his fingers into Lee's hair as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He pushed lightly and Lee took him in completely. This emitted a low hiss of pleasure from the redhead above him. He bobbed gently back and forth, swirling his tongue around the tip when he was out far enough. Finally Gaara pulled his head back, releasing his cock with a solid _pop_. "Well damn. For a virgin you're pretty fucking good at this." He chuckled breathlessly. "Up." Lee complied.

Before Lee knew what was happening, he was pants-less and pushed back onto Gaara's bed. He shifted uncomfortably as Gaara stared at him, spreading his legs. He felt incredibly self conscious as the icy eyes trailed over his entire body, stopping when they reached his lower region. Gaara grinned hungrily. Yeah, really self conscious now. "You're big." He didn't even look up. "Uhh thanks." He wasn't sure if he should do something or not so he just stayed still under the scrutinizing gaze of the man before him. "God I can't even imagine how good you would feel inside me." Dumbstruck. Speechless. What? "But we'll save that for another time. Today I'll be inside you." The realization of what he just said hit Lee like a brick to the head. His eyes widened reflexively. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Gaara turned around and Lee heard the zip of a suitcase. Gaara hadn't finished unpacking yet.

Gaara stopped dead when he turned back to Lee. "Ugh. You are so sexy." Lee had unconsciously started stroking himself. But he didn't stop. He didn't think he could at this point. Gaara's dick twitched with pleasure, another bead of precum dripping off the tip. He sighed shakily and squirted what Lee assumed to be lube onto his fingers. Lee was surprised when a warm, slick finger prodded his hole. He'd always imagined it would be cold. He wriggled awkwardly as the digit was pressed into his entrance, spreading the tight ring. Sure he'd fingered himself before but it was something totally different having someone else do it. Gaara twisted his finger around, stretching him as far as he could. "Ahh!" Lee's back arched as a second finger was added without a hitch. Gaara made wide circling motions, stretching him even further. By the third finger, Lee was feeling kind of full. It was a bit uncomfortable. He'd never managed that much on his own. "Ah!" Lee gasped as Gaara hit that spot deep inside him. Gaara removed his fingers completely, leaving Lee a hot, empty, breathless mess.

The raven propped himself up on his elbows and watched as the other spread a decent amount of lube over his cock. Gaara looked up and smirked. "You ready?" Lee nodded, barely aware of what he was doing and layed back down.

He felt the tip of Gaara's cock press firmly against his hole, gently trying to pry its way in. It was so much bigger than Gaara's fingers. The head popped through the ring and god it hurt. It felt too sudden, too big. Lee must have made a face because Gaara stopped. "Are you ok?" Lee nodded, not realizing he had been holding his breath and tried to relax. "Keep going." Gaara gently pushed deeper, all the way until he was completely in. He stopped again, making sure he wasn't hurting him. "Move." Gaara didn't need to be told twice and pulled half way out and slammed back in. "Ah!" Lee's whole body tensed as pleasure shot through him. Gaara slammed into him again, pulling out ever further. "Mmf!" If this kept up this man was going to make Gaara cum just from the incredible sounds he was making. "God Lee. You're so fucking sexy." He rammed into him again, emitting more delicious moans and cries from his lover. "Mmm Gaara. Faster. Fuck me harder." This made Gaara lose it completely. He slammed back into Lee over and over, each thrust harder, each moan more delicious than the last.

The sounds of the bed sliding into the wall, Gaara's skin slapping against his ass, his rough, uneven breathing, it was enough to drive Lee crazy. "Oh god Gaara." Gaara gripped Lee's thighs firmly, pounding even harder. "Gaara!" He leaned forward, getting a better angle, hitting that sweet spot dead on. "Gaa-aaaaah!" Lee came suddenly, walls clenching hard around Gaara's dick, making him cum deep inside Lee. He pumped a few more times, letting the last of their orgasm drain out slowly.

"Mmf." Lee felt suddenly empty as Gaara removed his slowly softening cock from his anus. He whimpered as Gaara gently kissed him, laying next to him and draping his arm across his chest. "I think I may be falling in love with you Rock Lee." Lee's heart swelled, a wide grin plastering itself across his face. "I also may be falling for you." he chuckled and held his new, and first, lover close. He sighed peacefully and they layed together the next few hours, chatting occasionally, drifting in and out of a light sleep. All was good with the world. That is, until he had to go home. He reluctantly clothed himself, grabbed his back, kissed Gaara goodbye, and headed for home.

"Hey Lee, did you have fun with your new friend?" His dad looked up from the show he was watching and smiled at his son. "Yeah I did." He beamed back, stretching out on the other end of the couch and flinching slightly when he moved a certain way. Right, gotta watch out for that.

Word had spread that Rock Lee and the new kid had instantly become lovers. The other students were so intimidated by the redhead that they didn't even bother with them. They were both glad for that. Lee had earned a new sort of respect. No one believed he would ever end up with anyone. He'd even acquired a few friends. He felt balanced, like everything was as it should be. He and Gaara would hang out every day after school and almost every weekend, studying, slowly getting better at math, flirting, playing Kingdom of Loathing, and of course fucking when no one was around to hear them. It turns out that Lee was quite the screamer, not that Gaara minded. In fact, he preferred it that way. Eventually they told Lee's dad who, to Lee's surprise, already knew. Apparently he'd come home from that date early the first night he and Gaara had experimented with the web cam and heard everything. Well damn, that's awkward.


End file.
